U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,143 issued Jun. 15, 1954 discloses a carton having a top wall foldably joined along arcuate fold lines to opposed side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,748 issued May 11, 1976 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses an article carrier having a pair of hand gripping apertures formed in one wall of the carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,799 issued Mar. 25, 1986 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a carton having a pair of hand gripping apertures formed in one wall of the carton.